For sealing and holding purposes, it has been known to apply pressure-sensitive foam adhesive tapes or adhesive tapes supported on a liner. Conventionally, such application is performed by means of manually operable tape dispensing and applying de vices or by means of apparatus which is attached to the surface automatically and is driven by electric, pneumatic or equivalent means. For applying lengths of tape to a substrate using the prior apparatus, the trailing edge (in the direction of tape application) of the length of tape is affixed to the substrate, the desired length of tape withdrawn and the leading edge of the tape length then severed from the tape supply. In many cases, this procedure prevents the leading tape edge from being adhered in a clean and precise manner. This drawback is particularly apparent when the task is to place foam adhesive tapes for securing sheet metal coatings to vehicle frame elements; such tapes must be placed continuously and accurately in precise locations.
It has been known to prepare these foam tapes together with the subjacent liner for use in such a manner that the foam portion is severed and the supporting liner scored at the surface thereof. In the use of the foam material, the full length of the scored liner remains as waste. It is necessary to wind it up or to dispose of it as is; both methods are cumbersome.